Born to Live
by yumivigo
Summary: Podía sentir el cálido aliento de Zelda en su espalda, podía sentir sus manos en su cuerpo, acariciándolo con desesperación, cada hendidura, cada cicatriz, envolviéndolo en el exquisito tacto de la princesa que, con mimo, terminó por posar sus labios en el omóplato del rubio. -¿Por qué no me quieres, Link? /ZELINK/ LEMON/SIN LENGUAJE RUDO NI BRUSCO/ ZELDAXLINK


**ATENCIÓN: CONTIENE LEMON.**

BORN TO LIVE

Se suponía que debía levantarse y hacer cosas, pero apenas podía moverse, estaba cansado, agotado, tirado sobre el pasto amarilleado y seco por el abrasador sol de verano en la tierra de Hyrule.

Epona, recostada no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba, resoplaba por el calor.

-Sí, sé que hace calor, querida amiga-, dijo link, sudando la gota gorda-. Ojalá llegue pronto el otoño.

A veces la vida en el castillo lo hastiaba a más no poder y lo único que compensaba tal aburrimiento era el poder pasar tiempo con su protegida, la mismísima regente del reino de Hyrule, la princesa Zelda. Pero eran días como hoy los que más le fastidiaban, el calor agobiante y tener que vestir aquellos ropajes y no los frescos que solía usar en su natal Ordon, no poder ver a la princesa por distintas reuniones y, sobre todo, tener que hacer cosas sin apenas haber pegado ojo el día anterior era lo que más le fastidiaba.

Asqueado por el calor, tiró de la cota de maya que lo cubría, ya que le pesaba y el metal empezaba a arder al sol, se quedó en camisa interior pero aún muerto de calor tiró del lino blanco y dejó su torso al descubierto, perlado por el sudor que se acumulaba sobre sus músculos.

Suspiró, aliviado.

Epona soltó un amago de relinche al ver a su dueño a lo lejos, incorporado doblando los ropajes de caballero que solía vestir.

-Amiga, por mucho que me quite cosas sigo teniendo calor.

Link se estiró y sacó de su alforja, que yacía junto a sus ropajes cuidadosamente doblados una botella de agua, buscando hidratación para como mínimo, llevar a su fiel yegua de vuelta a las caballerizas del castillo, donde al menos la pobre tendría sombra y abrevaderos donde refrescarse. Sin embargo, para su desgracia el agua estaba de la misma temperatura que el resto del ambiente, ardiendo.

Link la escupió.

-Agh, diosas, como detesto el agua tibia.

En un mohín de asco y metiendo su ropa y la botella en su alforja, se levantó con dificultad. La yegua, atenta hizo lo mismo que él.

Link, de pie, asió las riendas del acalorado animal sin subirse en ésta por brindarle algo de calma. Caminó a su lado durante el corto viaje a las caballerizas.

-Vaya sir Link-, soltó uno de los guardas que custodiaban una de las entradas al castillo al verlo pasar en tales galas-. Veo que no ha podido vencer al calor.

El joven rubio sonrió, gentil.

-Mi yegua tampoco ha podido hacerlo.

El guarda rio, abriéndole la puerta al joven y dejándole pasar, negando con la cabeza

-Ésta juventud…- reclamó en un murmullo, aún entre quedas risas.

Link pasó por la puerta que llevaba directa a los jardines y de ahí a las caballerizas. Cuando al fin llegaron a un lugar sombreado, tanto la yegua como el joven suspiraron, aliviados.

El chico amarró a la yegua junto a los abrevaderos para que la pobre pudiera beber y, golpeando el lomo del hermoso y recio ejemplar con cariño y delicadeza sonrió.

-Al final eres tú la primera en saciar la sed.

Link se miró, efectivamente, de no ser porque el palacio estaba casi desierto, estaría llamando la atención. No era propio de un caballero vestir así pero… si tan solo pudiera tener un buen baño de aguas frescas.

Las ganas de ir al lago Hylia no dejaban de aumentar, pero el camino se haría largo sin su querida Epona, así que decidió que la dejaría descansar un buen rato mientras iba a buscar algo de agua fresca en el interior del palacio.

Link dejó a Epona y entró a uno de los ventilados y frescos pasillos del palacio.

Se estiró, estaba todo tan absolutamente quedo que casi no podía creer que aquel fuera el mismísimo palacio de una gran ciudad.

Siguió adelante por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, donde de espaldas a él, halló a alguien que se le hizo conocido.

Consciente de su estadía de semidesnudo, Link se sonrojó, abochornado.

No le habría importado que fuera un guarda, incluso una doncella del castillo. Pero en este caso se había encontrado con algo peor, con la mismísima regente del reino.

Avergonzado, detenido en seco, se preguntó qué estaba exactamente ella haciendo ahí. Se suponía que tendría que estar atendiendo comercio fuera de la ciudad, en un reino cercano, y no justo ahí, en Hyrule, donde apenas quedaban guardas.

-¿Al… alteza?- Susurró el joven, olvidando momentáneamente su atrevida situación, entrecerrando los ojos.

La chica, al escuchar su voz, se volteó.

-Li…-Nada más voltear a verle, se sonrojó hasta las orejas y desvió la mirada otra vez-. Link.

El chico, dándose cuenta otra vez de como iba vestido se sonrojó.

-Oh, lo siento alteza, es que…verá tenía calor y…

-Tranquilo-, siseó ella-. Soy consciente del calor que hace.

Zelda podía jurar que estaba tan sonrojada como los frutos rojos que lucían brillantes en una cesta cercana. Desvió la mirada, tratando de que el propio caballero no se diera cuenta de los impropios pensamientos que cruzaron la mente de la chica en aquel momento.

-En fin-, suspiró el-. Lo siento mucho alteza, yo… iré a ponerme algo de ropa.

La joven carraspeó, con autoridad y un poco de vergüenza.

-No es necesario que se vista si tiene calor, sir Link.

-Pero, alteza, sería una falta de respeto a usted.

-He dicho que no importa, no quiero que sufra un acaloramiento masivo, o una insolación y verme sin usted el resto de la semana entrante.

Link, sorprendido, la miró. Era bien sabia, se notaba en sus palabras y conocimientos, sin embargo el solo era un joven guerrero criado en una aldea.

No podía discutirle nada, jamás, nunca, era demasiado inteligente como para no darle la razón.

-Alteza…- Se acercó lentamente a ella-. ¿Por qué está usted aquí?

La chica alzó la vista y se encontró con la Zarca mirada de él, sabía que era inútil soltar una mentira pues, había llegado un punto en el que se conocían demasiado bien.

-Sir Link… yo…-No pudo evitar algo de desconcierto al sentir la cálida figura que desprendía un olor agradable, masculino pero agradable, como a sol, bosque y tal vez algo más intenso y amargo al final-. Eh…

Link, al darse cuenta de la reacción de la regente al estar tan cerca de ella en aquella situación, desvió la mirada, ya que se había sonrojado.

La princesa entonces, en un acto de desesperación, se le lanzó a los brazos.

-Oh, Link- susurró con la voz quebrada rodeando los anchos hombros del rubio con sus brazos, tocando por primera vez la desnuda espalda del joven, perlada en sudor-. Ha sido horrible.

Link no hizo más que corresponder a su abrazo, rodeándola por la alta espalda, dejando a la princesa hundir los dedos desnudos en sus hombros, fue entonces cuando reparó en la extraña ropa que la regente vestía.

No llevaba un vestido, como acostumbraba, sino una especie de mallas azules, con distintos adornos aquí y allá, algunos pedazos de tela hechos girones en la zona del cuello, ocultando su pecho bajo una tela también bastante destrozada que era adornada por un ojo sheikah y su pecho estaba aprisionado por unos vendajes y la propia maya azul, la cual cubría todo su cuerpo.

-Alteza… ¿Qué son estos ropajes? ¿Qué ocurrió con los comerciantes?

-Tuve que huir, Link… era toda una trampa.

-¿Qué? ¿Una trampa…? Zelda…- Link la agarró de los hombros y lo único que pudo hallar al volverla a mirar a los ojos era una sonrojada joven, con el cabello castaño claro desordenado y los ojos húmedos-. Cuéntamelo todo.

La regente comenzó a contar al caballero real como había sido todo una trampa del duque de una de las ciudadelas lejanas a Ordon, como había querido establecer comercio bajo el chantaje de una simple unión matrimonial entre ella y su joven hijo, le contó como los guardas que habían ido con ella, demasiado despistados, no habían podido proteger de los casi abusos físicos que había sufrido por parte del joven hijo del duque, como había ignorado al joven y este se había enfadado, como la había acorralado en una estancia, ella se vio obligada a usar su magia e incluso a ocultarse como Sheikah para poder huir de aquel pueblo sin ser vista por nadie, de noche, después de haber dejado inconsciente al hijo del duque gracias al poder de las Diosas.

Zelda no podía ya reprimir las lágrimas y durante su charla había terminado por hundir su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Link.

Sabía que si alguien los miraba en esa estadía, sería toda la comidilla del reino, pero no le importó.

Link, por su parte no podía reprimir la rabia de no haber podido ir con ella a aquel pueblo, de no haber podido protegerla, al fin y al cabo, ese era su cometido, ser el protector real de la princesa.

"No importa" le había dicho ella, con una sonrisa formal "estaré bien sola".

Se había formado un silencio en aquel íntimo momento, solamente roto por los sollozos de la regente entre sus desnudos brazos.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste acompañarte, Zelda?

Zelda, la había llamado Zelda ya por segunda vez, dejando de lado cualquier formalidad, con la seriedad y la infinita preocupación que siempre invadían la mirada del joven cuando la dirigía a la misma regente.

La chica simplemente levantó la vista, con el rostro enrojecido, tenía toda la pinta de una adolescente llorona más que de la mujer seria y sabia que solía ser.

Link se arrepintió de su tono de voz al haberle preguntado aquello nada más mirarle a los ojos, había sonado tan serio, tan grave tan… distante.

-Yo… creí que… ya sabes, podría cuidarme sola.

Link chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y la miró a los ojos.

-Zelda, puedes cuidarte sola, pero no sé…

-¿No sabes?

Zelda se puso de puntillas, juntando su nariz a escasos centímetros de la del joven quien embriagado, la miraba con una intensa mirada azul, buceando en sus ojos añiles.

Link no pudo más que carraspear, el agarre había pasado de ser algo demasiado informal a algo tal vez impropio.

Suerte que el castillo estaba prácticamente falto de personal (entre los negocios y las obras en éste, poca gente había a aquellas horas)

-No sé qué haría si te ocurriera algo-, concluyó, envalentonado.

Hinchó el pecho, llena de sorpresa y alegría, tal vez, al escuchar las suaves palabras del chico, quien sonrojado no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Link…

El chico, suspirando, la soltó y la despegó ligeramente de su cuerpo, cohibido por el calor, la cercanía y la rauda presencia de la reina, que había vuelto de pronto al aura que solía tener.

-Zelda… yo-. Carraspeó, buscando unas palabras claras, pero nada le vino a la mente para expresar lo que sentía-. Yo vine a buscar agua fresca.

Ella se apartó un poco más del cuerpo de él, sonrojándose.

Era obvio que él tenía poco interés en ella, nada fuera de lo profesional, por supuesto, tendría que dejar de fantasear con él en algún momento.

-Por supuesto.

Link suspiró, tocado y hundido por las palabras serias y frías de la joven, se revolvió el pelo tras su cabeza.

Zelda, parada en el mismo lugar, miró al suelo, evitando mirar al chico mientras notaba como el ambiente se había vuelto afilado como un cuchillo.

Tal vez, eso era lo que ella se merecía, casarse con un duque impertinente de un pueblo cercano, lejos de casarse con el hombre que le gustaba, que la amara y la protegiera. Era sabedora de los inconvenientes de hallar un esposo que perteneciera a la nobleza en su reino, por supuesto, su difunto padre también se había casado con una duquesa y de que ambos deseaban que su hija se casara también en la realeza.

Aquel deseo ahora empezaba a parecerle ridículo ya que, era obvio que debía casarse con alguien, mínimo, hidalgo y, no por nada había nombrado a Link caballero, tal vez, con la esperanza de que él correspondiera a sus sentimientos hacía poco encontrados como enamoramiento propio de una estúpida infante.

Sin embargo Link, cohibido poco se acercaba a ella y, cuando lo hacía, terminaba por cortar el contacto al poco, como si la piel o la mirada de ella le quemasen, como queriendo descartar lo obvio, como queriendo negar lo que la regente sentía por él, lo que ella no hacía más que confirmar, sabiendo lo complejo de establecer una relación con ella pero no queriendo alejarla de su vida ni lo más mínimo.

Al fin y al cabo, él no quería verla casada con otro ni ella deseaba ser desposada con cualquiera que no fuera él.

Link decidió dirigirse a un barreño cercano y recoger algo de agua fresca que las doncellas solían usar para lavar verduras y las manos antes de preparar los alimentos formando un cuenco con las palmas de sus manos, doblando sus falanges y juntándolas para poder lavarse el rostro y despejarse el cabello de la cara.

Zelda lo observó, atenta, viendo como el agua chorreaba lentamente por su barbilla y goteaba de su pelo por sus hombros, bajaba por su pecho, y sin poderlo reprimirlo, soltó un sofocado suspiro.

Rezó porque Link no reparara demasiado en aquel bochornoso quejido que había soltado, pero el joven sí lo hizo.

Él se volteó a mirarla, sin duda, aquella actitud le había sorprendido, la vio sonrojada con las manos entrelazadas en una postura recia pero sin poder ocultar la vergüenza.

-Alteza… ¿estáis bien?

La mujer lo miró.

-Si… creo que sí.

Despeinó nerviosa su ondulado cabello, mordiéndose los labios, sin poder evitar ninguno de sus actos.

¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Vamos, justo tenía que escoger el día para no poder reprimirse, justo a la hora de encontrar a Link descamisado, agradablemente sudado y por último, parcialmente empapado. Y lo peor es que ella misma le había dado el permiso para que se diera esa situación.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordando cómo había sentido bajo las yemas de sus desnudos dedos la suave y dorada piel de los hombros de Link, perlada en la humedad del sudor reciente, acumulada en los pliegues de sus músculos y de las ligeras señales en su extensión.

Zelda no pudo evitar notar su corazón desbocarse sobre sus costillas, tan sonoro en aquel momento silencioso que rezó a las diosas porque nadie lo escuchara, y menos Link.

El joven, queriendo restar importancia a la reacción un poco infantil de la regente, se volteó en busca de otro barreño algo más pequeño, donde recogían el agua potable, que estaba fresca debido a la temperatura estable del palacio de piedra, mientras llenaba un cuenco de porcelana cercano, sintió como unas delicadas manos sobe su espalda, las reconoció, reconoció a quien pertenecían al rodearle la cintura, las reconoció al subir por su pecho y, en un arrebato de nervios dejó caer el cuenco en el barreño, causando un ensordecido "toc" cuando éste tocó el fondo.

Podía sentir el cálido aliento de Zelda en su espalda, podía sentir sus manos en su cuerpo, acariciándolo con desesperación, cada hendidura, cada cicatriz, envolviéndolo en el exquisito tacto de la princesa que, con mimo, terminó por posar sus labios en el omóplato del rubio.

-¿Por qué no me quieres, Link?

El chico no pudo más que suspirar, soltando un gemido tosco y profundo ante las caricias de la joven.

La chica parecía llena de tristeza y a la vez de deseo al querer ser correspondida, pero Link solamente se mantenía volteado a ella, tal vez con las defensas bajas y dejándose hacer, pero sin poder mirarla.

-Yo te quiero y, diosas, no sé cómo he logrado soltarlo, no puedo apenas ni sostenerme en pie cuando te tengo delante y, mucho menos en una situación como ésta-, dijo ella con una voz pesada y profunda-. Soy una mujer, Link. Por supuesto tengo mis necesidades pero siempre he podido controlarlas, siempre hasta hoy.

Link volvió a suspirar al notar como las manos de la chica, con algunos vendajes adornando algunas de sus falanges subían por su pecho, su cuello y finalmente acariciaban con mimo la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Cómo quieres que controle lo que siento si te presentas así ante mí? ¿Cómo quieres que me calme y esté bien si cuando hago contacto contigo, tú te alejas de mí como si fuera un hierro candente?

Zelda volvió a acariciar la espalda del joven, subiendo por sus hombros, rozando con sus dedos los torneados y potentes deltoides del chico, subiendo por su cuello, llegando al nacimiento del cabello rubio ceniza del chico, extasiada en el olor del joven, en el tacto de su cuerpo desnudo bajo sus manos, en poder por fin culminar sus deseos de hundir los dedos en los suaves cabellos de él.

-Link… por favor-, suspiró-. No te alejes esta vez.

Link tragó saliva. Iba a darle algo, con Zelda tan cercana, acariciando su torso desnudo, diciéndole que lo amaba, a él. Podía sentir el corazón martillearle dolorosamente el pecho, nervioso, decidió darse la vuelta y encarar el rostro de la princesa.

No pudo más que abrazarla por la cintura con una mano.

-Link…

-Calla-, la interrumpió con una queda palabra y la mano encajada en su fina y femenina mandíbula, sellando sus labios con el pulgar y alzando su brillante rostro, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.

Zelda se sentía intimidada en aquella posición como nunca antes se había sentido, la potente hombría de Link la asía de tal manera que hasta se le hacía placentero ser tratada así por él.

Se miraron a los ojos, de una manera desgarradora y totalmente en silencio durante un buen rato, Zelda seguía deleitándose en los cabellos de él, quien tenía los labios entreabiertos y las pupilas dilatadas, observando como respiraba, como se deleitaba en las reacciones de él ante sus suaves caricias. Podía parecer firme, asido a la realidad pero en su interior solo se estaba llevando a cabo una lucha: Hacer a la princesa suya finalmente y destruir todo aquello que tanto le había costado construir o por el contrario volver a alejarse de ella.

Le dolía tener que soltarla, le dolía como nada le había dolido en cualquier momento, pero sabía lo complejo que sería para ella después de cumplir el deseo egoísta de ambos.

Link sentía una maldición sobre él, la maldición de no ser una persona noble, de ser un simple chaval de granja.

Zelda no pudo evitar bajar una de sus manos del enmarañado cabello de él y acariciar sus labios, su quijada, bajar por su cuello y apenas rozar su nuez, el hueco de su clavícula y sus hombros otra vez.

No podía controlarse y, sinceramente no le importaba, ya le daba igual no actuar como la regente que tenía que ser y decidió por desbocarse y soltarlo todo, tal y como hacía el ejemplar de Link cuando otro trataba de montarla, al contrario, Zelda se había desbocado ante el mismo Link.

El chico no dejaba de mirarla, con aquella mirada profunda y furibunda, buceando en el añil de los ojos de ella, buscando tal vez, un anclaje a la realidad que lo hiciera decidir, pero no podía.

Zelda se zafó del agarre de su pulgar, simplemente girando ligeramente el rostro, inclinándolo un poco a la izquierda, entreabriendo los labios.

Pestañeó varias veces y, sin pensarlo, terminó por besar repetidas veces y húmedamente la mano de Link.

Sólo podía retorcerse interiormente, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener por escaso tiempo aquel momento porque, sinceramente, había dejado de importarle ya el estatus social, el lugar donde estaban o quien era cada uno de los dos. Si se mantenía mirándola mientras mágicamente enredaba su mano en los labios de ella, era por no sabía lo qué.

No podía más, así que fiero, alzó a la joven, llevando el pescuezo de la misma directo a sus labios, llenándola de una sensación nueva, haciéndola arquear la espalda en fiero acto, humedeciendo con saliva la nívea piel de la chica, quien encantada, gimoteaba y suspiraba deliciosamente.

Tiró delicadamente de la suave piel de ella con sus dientes en un pequeñísimo mordisco que, provocó en la chica una desesperada sensación, pegándose con excitación al cuerpo de él, volviendo a plañir en un suspiro quedo.

Link la dejó en el suelo, agachándose un poco para seguir con sus labios la piel de ella, quien en su ensimismamiento seguía acariciando la piel de él con recelo.

Se le olvidó la sed de agua que sentía y, el abochornante calor que hacía apenas unos instantes dejó de importarle.

Zelda por su parte, estaba encantada con los labios de Link recorriendo la sensible piel de su cuello, encantada por las manos del joven recorriendo el costado de su torso, su cintura, sus caderas.

Link, envenenado por el aroma de la princesa y en un arrebato de pasión, volvió a trillar la piel de la joven, quien, excitada, hundió sus crecientes uñas en los músculos de su espalda, provocándole tal vez, un dolor placentero en aquel suspiro de ella.

No quería separarse de su piel, no podía, estaba tan embriagado e hipnotizado en la piel de la joven que no se veía capaz de soltarla, de dejarla, porque sabía que si la volvía a mirar al rostro, la besaría en los labios y, sabía que si se llevaba a cabo tal tipo de contacto, todo dejaría de ser igual, jamás podría volver a reprimirse, jamás podría volver a callarse… pero… ¿acaso no había dejado su autocontrol muy atrás? ¿Acaso no era ya demasiado tarde para que todo siguiera igual? Podía sentir que había logrado una excitación obvia y sinigual en ella… y estaba claro que él estaba en la misma situación, devorando la delicada garganta de ella con besos y mordidas llenas por un ardiente deseo de hacerla suya. Deseo con el que había soñado mil y una noches, deseo que llevaba reprimiendo desde saben las Diosas sólo cuando.

Link comenzó a subir y llegó al hueco de la mandíbula de ella, donde el lóbulo de su alargada oreja se unía con la piel de su rostro, despacio y con deseo soltó un gruñido bajo, queriendo reprimirse pero siendo incapaz, capturó el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica entre sus dientes, humedeciéndola con su lengua y tirando delicadamente de éste, jugando un poco.

La chica se estremeció, soltando un sollozo de placer puro entre dientes, mientras Link hacía lo imposible por no besar sus labios, mientras sopesaba la idea de capturar o no aquel resalte de la joven entre su tosca boca.

Se le hizo imposible aguantar ante el positivo contacto que Zelda demostraba ante él.

El cariño que se tenían había sido obvio desde hacía tiempo entre los dos, pero sin duda, aquella era la primera vez que se lo demostraban tan abiertamente, tan pasionalmente, tan físicamente.

Link terminó, volviendo al hueco de la garganta de ella, besuqueándola sin poder detenerse, subiendo hasta su quijada, y, finalmente, sin pensárselo mucho, mirarla a los ojos.

Zelda, lo miraba brillantemente, como un diamante iluminado por el sol, rogándole que la besara en los labios de una vez.

Link no podía aguantarlo más, así que, con la destreza de una bestia, y la delicadeza de una mariposa, abrazó los labios de la joven con los suyos propios, capturándolos de una manera tan casta que casi cualquiera podría olvidar la excitación que ambos sentían en aquel instante.

Ebrios en aquellas sensaciones, en aquel beso, en aquellas caricias, olvidaron el tiempo, olvidaron el lugar, incluso olvidaron sus nombres, perdidos por completo el uno en el otro.

Cuando por fin se separaron, faltos de oxígeno, con ganas de seguir bebiendo el uno del otro, se miraron a los ojos, inseguros por primera vez de la reacción del otro.

Link sonrió, estúpidamente encandilado en los oscuros ojos de ella.

-Zelda, yo te quiero-, aclaró, con voz ahogada, nervioso y asiendo a la joven

Ella suspiró, aliviada, y cerró los ojos.

-Gracias a las diosas.

Extasiados, respirando bruscamente y abochornados, volvieron a besarse una vez más, esta vez más profundo, más íntimo.

Poco satisfechos, pero agotados se separaron, buscando más aire que respirar.

Zelda terminó por reposar la cabeza en el descubierto pecho de él.

-Link-. Pronunció.

-¿Mh?

-llévame a mis aposentos.

Link tragó saliva, sabedor de lo que aquella inocente petición escondía, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Aunque tan solo asintió, substituyendo sus planes de ir al lago Hylia para pasar una tarde, tal vez noche tranquila con la regente, por dentro gritaba, nervioso.

Zelda rio, obviado lo evidente de su petición.

Link no pudo más que acompañarla sigilosamente de vuelta por uno de los pasillos, siendo sostenida su mano por la de ella, entre quedos besos y escondidas muestras de cariño cada pocos pasos, tratando de calmar los nervios y el deseo que ambos sentían.

Finalmente, se encerraron en el gran cuarto real de la joven, alejados de todos, entre besos y caricias apasionadas, que tal vez, estaban comenzando a volverse bastante indecentes y maduras.

Link desnudó parcialmente la parte superior del cuerpo de la chica, donde solo quedaron vendajes, cubriendo sus robustos pechos, del tamaño ideal, mientras ella se deshizo de las calzas propias de la guarda real que vestía el joven hombre, dejándolo simplemente en ropa interior.

Link, besando los hombros y la clavícula de la joven, se dedicó a deshacer el vendaje que cubría el pecho de ésta, dejando cada vez más obvia la erección de las mamas de ella bajo la fina tela de los vendajes que apenas lograban aprisionar sus pechos ya.

La chica, se abrazó con deseo a los brazos del raudo joven, quien suspiraba ante el contacto de la joven, liberado de la carga de ocultar sus sentimientos.

Había soñado tantas veces con hacerla suya, sentirla como su mujer, suya y solo suya…

Zelda tampoco ocultaba el deseo obvio en sus ojos y, con dedos ya expertos seguía acariciando la piel desnuda y marcada del caballero.

Borracho en la piel de ella, Link terminó por liberar los pechos de la joven, los cuales, lo invitaban a acariciarlos, a llevárselos a la boca.

Sin pensar en sus actos, porque si lo hacía, era consciente de que desesperaría y moriría asfixiado en aquel instante, besó las curvas de la joven con delicadeza, con pasión, sin poder controlar su lívido, llenándola a ella de excitación y lentos gemidos que lo hacían desesperar, acariciando lentamente lo imaginado en sueños, besando lo nunca visto y marcando con desesperación el delicado cuerpo de ella, como un animal desbocado, Link volvía a sentirse una bestia incontrolable y sedienta del amor que jamás había recibido de aquella manera, del silencioso permiso que ella le brindaba con cada acto de su cuerpo, de las ganas incontrolables de hacer definitivamente suyo lo que más deseaba tener, a Zelda.

Ambos se dejaban arrastrar en la pasión y las caricias de los deseos egoístas que los llenaban, pretiriendo todo lo demás, ignorando cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo del otro.

Link terminó de deshacer la compleja vestimenta que llevaba la monarca, dejándola únicamente en sus prendas interiores, en igualdad de estado que él.

-Eres preciosa-, siseó entre dientes, mirándola a los ojos, recorriendo con sus manos las caderas, la cintura, los muslos de ella, mientras que apretaba su construida hombría contra la bragadura de ella, que se sentía algo húmeda tras la ligera prenda que la cubría.

Zelda, no dejaba de mover las caderas, fuera de control, estimulando su intimidad con la de él, febrilmente y descontrolada.

-Hazme tuya, Link.

Ante tal petición, la desnudó de un solo tirón, quitándole la prenda interior y dejando al descubierto su delicada y nunca invadida intimidad.

Acalorada ante el acto, la chica no pudo más que arquear la espalda.

Ante el acto del joven, la mujer no pudo más que hundir los pulgares en los calzones de él y retirárselos rápidamente, dejando al descubierto la extensa creación de él.

-Madre mía-, soltó sin pensar mucho, húmeda y estremecida solo de ver realmente el cuerpo de Link al descubierto, ver como aquella hendidura en la cadera llevaba a semejante camino inexplorado, musculado, duro y cálido.

Link, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, recogió los pechos de ella en la palma de sus manos y la besó con pasión.

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó él, recogiendo con una de sus manos las delicadas y finas manos de ella y llevándoselas al palpitante miembro de él, el cual, sensible, reaccionó ante el contacto de las manos de la joven.

Link, extasiado ante tal caricia, arqueó la espalda, suspirando entre los labios de Zelda quien encantada, se deleitaba en las manos de él.

-Si-, respondió ella ante tal pregunta.

Sonrió entre los labios de ella, pareciéndole sin dudar, el hombre más atractivo, sensual y masculino del universo.

-Pues todo lo que ves, te pertenece.

Zelda gimoteó quedamente cuando la mano de Link, que antes yacía sobre la suya, terminó sobre la intimidad de ella, acariciando lentamente aquella deliciosa humedad, deleitándola al apretar con dedos expertos el botón de sus nervios, la parte culmen de su cuerpo.

Sin poder evitarlo, entre gemidos y caricias, Zelda llegó al orgasmo, mojando por completo las sábanas, abriéndose de piernas y arqueando la espalda.

Esto era mil veces más sublime que todos aquellos sueños que había tenido, mil veces mejor que aquellas noches solitarias donde su ahora amante estaba demasiado lejos de ella y lo único que quedaba era el sudor en las frías sábanas que apenas la acompañaban.

Imaginar no era lo mismo que sentir tan sublime situación como la que vivía.

Link, finalmente y sin soportarlo más, buscó con su construcción la lubricada entrada a su intimidad, recogiendo las muñecas de Zelda con sus manos, en un agarre firme, feroz pero delicado.

Zelda estaba extasiada, siendo dominada por el joven que adoraba en sueños y en la vida real y Link no estaba lejos de aquel mismo sentimiento. Dominar de aquella manera a la regente la cual más bien, parecía la típica dominante en este tipo de situaciones se sentía tan bien que lo dejaba privado de cualquier juicio.

Link, antes de culminar el acto, la miró a los ojos, ella solo supo contestar con la positividad en su mirada.

Finalmente, la embistió, primero despacio, luego más rápido, delicado y fiero a la vez, sediento del cuerpo de ella, sedientos de ser uno por siempre, de no culminar jamás.

La mujer, ante los actos de él, se dejaba arrastrar al éxtasis una y otra vez y, encerrados en el mediodía eterno, hasta la más oscurecida y calurosa noche de verano, no se detuvieron en su acto.

Link, quién descubrió un gran aguante, al cabo de unas cuantas horas culminó por última vez dentro de ella, quien, complacida y también algo agotada, cayó en el placer al mismo tiempo que él.

Se dejó caer en el colchón, observando que tras los ventanales lucía ya una noche bastante entrada ¿Qué hora sería?

No le importaba, no le importaba nada ya. Sólo le importaba Zelda, su mujer. Ahora sí, ahora podía jurar que era suya y solamente suya.

-Mi héroe-. Susurró ella, acariciándole el rostro.

-Mi princesa.

La asió a su pecho con infinita ternura, acariciando con sus labios los de ella, en un inocente roce.

Link suspiró, creyendo la complejidad de las cosas por venir ahora que miraba todo desde otra situación.

-Mañana anunciaré al consejo nuestro compromiso-, dijo ella, mirándole a los ojos.

Por supuesto, era más que obvio que ambos querían estar juntos, era más que obvio que debían casarse, sobre todo para que el resto dejara en paz a su querida mujer, así que, él, solo se limitó a sonreír, aliviado y feliz.

FIN

 **BUENO, VALE, POR FIN UN SHOT DE MÁS DE 1K DE PALABRAS, MEREZCO UN PREMIO, ¿NO?**

 **HE DE DECIR QUE TENÍA GANAS DE SUBIR ESTO, PORQUE AY, ZELDA Y LINK DEL TP SON MIS BABUS QUERIDOS Y NO PODÍA EVITAR DARLES UN PRESIOSO LEMON ewe**

 **EN FIN, SEGUNDO FIC DE ESTE FANDOM, AL QUE ME UNO EN PLAN LOLOLOLOL PORQUE EL OTRO FIC ME ESTÁ LLEVANDO ALGO DE TIEMPO ESCRIBIR EL CAPÍTULO 2 (QUE ESPEREMOS QUE ME SALGA MÁS LARGO QUE EL OTRO)**

 **VALE, LA VERDAD ES QUE ME HE INSPIRADO MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHO EN UN POST DE TUMBLR QUE REBLOGUEÉ HACE POCO Y EN UN FIC DE DARK CAT QUE LEÍ Y ME FASCINÓ PERO EN FIN, A MI ME GUSTA MÁS ZELDA VESTIDA DE SHEIK, NO PODIENDO REPRIMIR SUS DESEOS POR LINK EHEHEHEHE. *LUNA STALKER AQUÍ***

 **HE DE DECIR QUE PARA ESCRIBIR ME HAN INSPIRADO Y ANIMADO MUUUUUUUUUUUCHO LAS CANCIONES DE LANA DEL REY, PORQUE ES MUY DIVINA ELLA, OYE.**

 **EN FIN, SIN MÁS, ME DESPIDO AQUÍ Y OS DEJO, EL AÑO QUE VIENE MÁS Y MEJOR (JAJAJA QUE CHISPA, OYE)**

 **MUCHOS BESIS DE FRESI**

 **YUMIVIGO**


End file.
